Dreams Come True
by Winde
Summary: Chibiusa is now turning 18 and is looking fo a suitor...but she keeps haveing this dream of a boy in need....who is he? what can she do? FIND OUT!!! ^^


Dreams Come True... **Author's Notes:** Wow! someone's actually reading my fics! ok first things first. Disclaimers: I do not own Chibiusa, Elios, or any other Sailor Moon Character....I'm just borrowing them for a little fun...^^....anyways...this story has a **WARNING**! This fic is a **LEMON**, meaning it contains sexual content (graphic), and all the other stuff too...If you are not of legal age (in most cases 18), please leave now.....I warned you and I am not responsible if your parents walk in on you reading this, or anything like that....you've been warned!..............STILL WITH ME!?!?! ok....onto the reading! Enjoy!!! ^^   
  
P.S. : Chibiusa does not know Elios because they have not met, Elios sees her in a dream, that's why he calls her his dream maiden....anymore questions? send them to me at [Mikomi@kakeru.org][1].   
  
  
  

    
    
    Chibiusa sat on her balcony staring out at the night sky. The stars were shinning
    brightly and a small breeze played with her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes. Life was
    becoming harder for her with all of the responsibilities being piled on her. She was
    mentally and physically exhausted. On top of training on proper manners and etiquette,
    she had schooling on the history of previous kingdoms and societies. Chibiusa turned
    towards her room, as her dress flowed behind her. She walked towards the full-length
    mirror. It had been almost 10 years since she was young and Sailormoon and the senshi
    had fought against Galaxia. She stared at her reflection. How she'd grown from that small
    girl to a full women. Soon she would be 18 and she would have to begin her search for
    a suitor. As with Tradition, all princesses must find a suitor to be wedded before their
    18th birthday. If they didn't, they were married to the suitor of the King and Queen's
    choosing. Chibiusa did not like the idea. She sighed and began to remove her dress, to
    get ready for bed. She had a long day ahead of her.
    Chibiusa drifted to sleep easily, as she always did. Tonight slowly became different.
    She dreamt that she was in an unfamiliar palace. There were waterfalls everywhere but
    somehow the place had a familiar air about it. Chibiusa turned around, looking at her
    surroundings. She then saw a figure standing in the doorway. They were clouded by
    mist, so Chibiusa could not see their face. She did discover, however, that they were
    male. She started to walk closer, but the mist wasn't lifting at all.
    "Hey! Where is this place!?" Chibiusa shouted.
    The man didn't answer, "Excuse me! Can you please tell me where I am!" This time the
    mysterious man stepped closer and pulled Chibiusa close.
    "We're in your dreams. You must help me." With this he kissed her hand and he faded
    along with the background. Chibiusa woke in a cold sweat. Who was that guy? What
    did he mean? How could she help him? More questions kept entering her head and she
    decided to go for a walk. She pulled on a robe and went into the gardens
    
    Chibiusa felt at peace in the gardens. They were so peaceful and serene, overlooking
    the lake with waterfalls. Seeing them she remembered her dream. How could she help this
    mysterious guy? She was standing in the middle of the garden when she had a strange feeling
    that someone was calling her. Chibiusa followed that feeling and she wound up behind a
    waterfall in a cave she didn't know was there. She couldn't see anything, but she knew someone
    or thing was there. She slowly and quietly made her way to the back of the cave using her
    senses. She definitely felt another presence. She looked deep inside her and brought forth a
    light that lit up the cave. Lying in the corner badly hurt and in need of attention lie a boy
    wholooked around Chibiusa's age. She quickly ran to him to see if he was still alive.
    Sure enough he was still breathing. She gently moved his head to her lap and gently
    tried to get him up."Are you alright?" Chibiusa asked softly. The boy softly groaned
    and opened his eyes. He looked at Chibiusa through confused golden eyes.
    "Maiden?" He asked coughing from trying to speak.
    "Shh…It's ok, I'll take care of you." She smiled. She wondered who this boy was.
    "Can you stand?"
    "I'm not sure, but I can try." He replied.
    She helped him to his feet and he stumbled at first, but she made him lean on her for support.
    
    Since it was almost midnight, no one was awake. Chibiusa helped the boy to her room.
    She carefully laid him in bed and went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth and some warm
    water running for the bath. His wounds looked deep, and they needed attention quickly.
    The water was filing the tub, and she left to help the boy. He was drifting in and out of
    consciousness. Chibiusa had to treat him, or he'd get infected. She gently picked him
    up and helped him walk to the bathroom.
    "You're going to have to sit still, I need to clean your wounds." Chibiusa replied.
    Only his top half had wounds so she took his shirt off and winced, "Gommen, I
    don't mean to hurt you."
    "It's ok, it's not your fault." He replied trying to smile.
    Chibiusa took the washcloth and dipped into warm soapy water.
    "This will probably hurt."
    "It's ok, I'll take it."
    She gently pressed the cloth onto his chest, over the many cuts and gouges he
    had. He cried out in pain. By the time she finished cleaning his wounds, the
    boy had passed from the pain. Chibiusa quickly wrapped his wounds and
    placed him in bed. She pulled a chair up and laid her head on the bed
    next to him. She hoped he was all right and she drifted into sleep.
    Chibiusa woke with a start when a gentle hand brushed through her hair.
    She had taken it out last night and she looked up at the boy. He was smiling at
    her.
    "Ohayo, Maiden." He said.
    "O-Ohayo." She said in awe, he looked so handsome. His eyes glistened in the
    morning sun and his hair, white like the snow, glowed like an angel's light. He
    looked like an angel.
    "Were you there all night?"
    "Hai, I wanted to make sure you were all right."
    "That was kind of you."
    "I can never leave a hurt person alone." She blushed.
    He picked up her chin and stared into her eyes. He leaned closer and kissed
    her sweetly on the lips. His hands moved to cup her face. When he broke the
    kiss, they stared into one another's eyes.
    "Arigatou." He said smiling, "My name is Elios."
    "Mine is Chibiusa." She smiled, "And this is my palace. You are always welcome
    here whenever you wish." She blushed and looked away. He smiled and started
    to remove his bandages.
    "Matte! You're still hurt!"
    Once the bandages were removed, Chibiusa could see that his wounds
    were healed. No scars were left, just his beautiful chest.
    "I'm fine now, thanks to you." He smiled and pulled on his shirt, "Now, I
    want to show you my place." He grabbed her and held her to him,
    transporting both to another place. They arrived to a place of flowers
    and waterfalls.
    "Sugoi! It's so beautiful." Chibiusa said in awe.
    "Not as beautiful as you." Elios said. Chibiusa blushed. Elios pulled her
    close and she looked up at him. He cupped her face and placed a small
    kiss on her tender lips. She kissed back with all she had. When the kiss
    broke, Elios smiled. Her lips tasted of raspberries and innocence. He let
    go of her and she placed a hand lightly on her lips. Elios grabbed her hand
    and pulled Chibiusa towards the palace. Hen they reached the steps, the
    servants greeted them.
    "Ohayo, Elios-sama."
    "Ohayo!" Elios smiled.
    Chibiusa just stood there quietly next to Elios.
    "This is Chibiusa of Crystal Tokyo. Treat her as you would treat me. She
    needs a room and get her the finest gowns in all of Elysion. Anything she
    wants, is hers."
    "Hai, Elios-sama." The servants said, "Come Chibiusa-sama, we must get
    you settled in." The servants smiled. They pulled her away from Elios and
    he just smiled at her.
    She stared in awe, the room was enormous! There was a king size
    bed in the corner of the room, a large bureau and a mirror. There were crystals
    everywhere for light and a large window with a balcony overlooking the gardens
    and ponds. Chibiusa stood on the balcony looking at the palace grounds.
    A pair of arms encircled her waist and she jumped, surprised. She turned
    to find Elios standing there.
    "You scared me Elios." Chibiusa said.
    "Gommen, I didn't mean to."
    "That's ok, I forgive you." Chibiusa smiled and laid her head on his chest.
    He laid his head on top of hers.
    "You know what Chibiusa."
    "Nani?" she said with her eyes closed.
    "Even though we've only known each other for a few days," He lifted her
    chin, and stared into her eyes, "I've fallen head over heels for you. The
    maiden of my dreams." Elios said with love and sincerity.
    "Elios…" Chibiusa started but was stopped when Elios kissed her softly
    on the lips. She closed her eyes and he held her close. The kiss intensified
    and Elios lifted Chibiusa up, still kissing her, and headed to her bed. He
    gently laid her down and she stared back up at him.
    *She looks breathtaking.* Elios thought. Chibiusa blushed, she heard the
    comment, and Elios realized this and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her
    again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He started
    trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned and closed her eyes. Elios slid a
    strap down and kissed her shoulder. He proceeded to kiss across her neck
    and slid the other strap down and kissed her other shoulder. Chibiusa grasped
    at the front of his shirt and began unbuttoning it. She slowly slipped it off and ran
    her hands along his firm chest. Elios slowly unzipped the top of Chibiusa's gown
    and began sliding it down. He pulled it to her waist, and her firm, round breasts
    were visible to him. He stared in awe. Chibiusa blushed under Elios' gaze and he
    leaned down and started sucking one of her nipples. Chibiusa gasped and ran
    her hands over his back and through his hair. Elios sucked one nipple then went
    to the other. He stopped, then pulled her gown all the way off. The sight before
    him made his pants unbearably tight and restraining. Chibiusa noticed this and
    began to undo his pants. Elios helped her and they removed their under pants too.
    They sat and stared in awe for a moment. Both were panting slightly and beginning
    to sweat. Chibiusa reached up and put her hand on Elios' face. He rested his hand
    on hers, then he suddenly kissed her passionately. He ran his hands along her sides
    and she ran her hands through his hair. Elios began kissing trails along Chibiusa's
    body. He kissed her neck and circled her breast. He teased her nipples with his
    fingers, then enclosed them in his mouth. Chibiusa moaned with pleasure. He
    continued down her stomach and came to rest just above a patch of pink curls.
    He looked up at her and she pleaded him onward with her eyes. Elios began licking
    the outer folds and his nose brushed against her clit, sending jolts of electricity
    throughout her body.
    "AHH!" Chibiusa screamed in pleasure. Elios stuck his tongue out and slowly inserted
    it into Chibiusa's womanhood. She began bucking as kept licking away. He was
    rewarded a few minutes later with her juices. Panting heavily, "E-Elios, that was
    in-incredible!"
    "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said moving back to kiss her. She could taste her
    juices in his mouth and she felt something hard pressing against her opening.
    "My, I forgot about you." Chibiusa realized.
    "That's all right, I won't make you do anything you aren't ready for." Elios said
    sincerely, looking into her eyes.
    "Elios…"
    "Hai?"
    "Will you take the place by my side as a husband and a ruler?"
    Elios smiled, "Hai, my dream princess."
    Chibiusa smiled and held him close. She thrust her hips on him, and a groan
    escaped bot of them. They stayed still for a moment, then Elios started to move
    in and out. He lay close to Chibiusa and thrust into her faster. She dug her nails
    into his back and he kissed her sweat-soaked neck. She moved her legs up and
    wrapped them around his waist. Chibiusa could feel the raw passion and energy
    coursing through her body. She couldn't take it anymore.
    "Elios, I…I'm coming!"
    Elios grunted and pushed harder and faster. She clamped around him in an internal
    orgasm, sending him over the edge.
    "AHH!"
    They both collapsed. Panting heavily, they lay listening to each other's heartbeats.
    "That was incredible." Chibiusa commented.
    "Yes, and I'm glad it was with you." Elios said placing a kiss on her forehead. As
    their breathing slowed, they settled in the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms,
    Chibiusa content to have found her husband and Elios content to have his maiden
    from his dreams.
    

   [1]: mailto:mikomi@kakeru.org



End file.
